Sleeping Arrangements
by ever6
Summary: Updated with Chapters 5 & 6. The End. I know it's been done, but i had to. SethSummer. Motel Room.
1. Default Chapter

~Sleeping Arrangements~  
  
The bathroom door opened and life as he knew it came to a screeching halt. Seth figured she would sleep in a t-shirt, or a baggy pair of p.j.'s, or even her clothes, so he was totally, completely unprepared for the sight of Summer, wearing a tiny negligee, standing in front of him. Is that what that thing was called? Or was it "nighty"? And why did he care what it was called? SO not important right now. It covered next to nothing, and it was - uh - whoa. Regardless of it's name. He decided he would rename the thingy she was wearing "my-new-best-friend". Hi! So happy to meet you! His eyes swept from her dark hair all the way down to her perfectly pedicured toes, and suddenly his jeans were a little too tight. SUMMER, in next to nothing, stood there, hand on hip, in front of the bed he was in. And THAT image was so very eerily reminiscent of several thousand fantasies he'd had. Yes, she would smile coyly and slink across the room to him -  
  
"Get off the bed."  
  
aaaand fantasy? Effectively ruined. Jeans? Loose. Ah, if only she would never speak.  
  
Her tone of voice was an immediate challenge, so of course he refused to move, which made her whine that he should "be a gentleman". Uh, not happening. While his parents had raised him to respect women, Seth instinctively knew that to surrender to this one was to die. He shook his head, thoroughly skeeved out at the thought of his parents while he was in a motel room with Summer, who just happened to be wearing his "new best friend". What was he? - oh yeah - to surrender was to die. So yes, a bit melodramatic, but this was Summer we were talking about. And this was war. She complained about the couch and refused to sleep there. That? Was interesting since a few hours earlier she had been "ew-ing" the bed she so desperately wanted now. How far would she take this? He thought about suggesting the floor to her, but quickly decided that was a bad idea - she might start throwing things.  
  
And then she flounced her way across the room. To him. What? No way. She gave up? That was much too easy. As he pondered her uncharacteristic surrender, a very small thought, almost a realization, but not quite, made itself at home in his head. ~ Maybe she wanted to get in the bed with him. ~ Exhibit A? She had kissed him at the party. Exhibit B? She had come to Mexico with him. Exhibit C? Just exactly why, not that he was complaining, oh no, was she wearing that, and not her clothes to bed? Before he got too excited, he reminded himself that there were also Exhibits D thru Z and on to infinity - the 6000 insults, put-downs, and general attempts at reducing him to a shredded quivering pile of human rejection that she had hurled at him throughout the day. Seth watched her pull back the covers and slide into the bed next to him with a mixture of thrilled excitement and debilitating dismay swiftly escalating into abject terror. Thank you to all that's good and holy, she was actually - getting into the bed. With. Him. How many times had he dreamed of this moment? Oh HELL yeah.  
  
And she was -oh God - she was getting into the bed with him. How was he supposed to sleep with Summer inches away from him? He could already feel his fingers itching to touch her hair, it looked so silky, and she'd only been there a total of 3 seconds. Give him 5 minutes and who knows what his hands would want to do. She was wearing - uh, that thingy - and all that smooth, tanned, beautiful exposed skin, legs and arms and - Breathe, Seth! -was going to be 4 inches to his left, screaming at him, demanding that he touch, feel, and stroke. All night. With the screaming.  
  
"Make a move, and I'll rip out your jugular," she warned him. Starting guiltily, he wondered if she possessed psychic powers. He decided not, because she surely would have slapped him by now.  
  
"Oh. Hey, pillow talk," he tossed back at her. Her threat really should have snapped him out his fog, but no. He looked sideways at her, and then whipped his head forward. As soon as she'd said "jugular", his over- stimulated brain had translated that to "throat", and when he'd looked at her throat, it had taken all his will power not to lean over and kiss it from her jaw to her shoulder. Somehow, the connection between "rip out jugular" and "extreme pain" got completely lost in there. He closed his eyes and heaved a long sigh. There was a really tiny possibility that she wanted to be in the same bed with him, but obviously she didn't want anything else. She situated herself, facing away from him, and he looked over at her, eyes longingly skimming the curve of her waist up into her hip and down to her legs outlined by the covers. Yes. This must be hell. The happy side of hell, though, cause well, he WAS in bed with Summer Roberts. But Satan was definitely laughing.  
  
Think about something else. Seth turned on his side, facing away from her. Where were Ryan and Marissa? He hoped they were talking, even if it meant they were yelling at each other. He knew the freeze-out she was giving him was wearing Ryan down, though he would never admit it. He was so not over her. Seth felt bad about forcing him to come. There had been so many crossed signals and misunderstandings between the two of them, and he thought if they'd just talk already, and tell each other how they felt, they could work it out. Forget Luke. It was obvious seeing Ryan with Gabby was why Marissa was still with him.  
  
"Cohen, you disappoint me."  
  
"Hey, that's shocking news. I'll alert the media." What was she talking about? He'd thought she was asleep.  
  
She didn't respond, and he tried desperately to wait her out, but finally gave in. "OK. I'll bite. How did I disappoint the Queen this time?"  
  
No answer. He waited another minute, and then turned over to his other side. "Summer?"  
  
"Do you really think of me like that?"  
  
Huh? "Like what?"  
  
"Like a queen."  
  
OK. Walk very softly here. This was loaded question. Was she talking about "did I respect and honor her" kind of queen, or "did I think she looked down on everyone" kind of queen? "Um, Summer, could you clarify that question for me?"  
  
Still facing away from him, she shrugged. "Never mind. Seth, you've been - interested in me for a long time, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes. And yes. I thought I made that embarrassingly, painfully clear with the whole squirrel and mermaid thing."  
  
She turned over on her back and looked over at him searchingly. "Why? I've never been nice to you, but you still - like me."  
  
Oh boy. This was uncharted territory. Where was her stinging wit? The sarcastic barbs? He was fully on neutral ground with her in those areas. This? Not so much.  
  
So. Tell the truth. What did he have to lose? "Becaaause, I've known you since you were little. I don't know the whole story, but I know some things have happened to you that sucked, so now you're always on the defensive. Um, sort of like Ryan, but you're not so - quiet- about things. I know a lot of the mean things you say, you don't really mean. People see the other side of you sometimes, though. Like with Marissa. You'd do anything for her and everyone knows it."  
  
Touched by his perceptiveness, Summer smiled at him. "Go on."  
  
"What? You want more sucking up? Jeez, woman, you're greedy! If anyone ever hears about this, I'll never live it down."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatev, Cohen."  
  
That was more like it. This Summer he knew. He propped his head up on his hand and looked down at her. "So how did I disappoint you? Remember? From before this conversation became all about you. Oh I forgot. It's always about you."  
  
"Did I not give you enough signs? Hints? Or are you really just slow? I expected more from you."  
  
A slow grin spread across his face, and he congratulated himself. He knew he'd been cracking her candy-coated exterior. Time to see the soft chocolate inside.  
  
She went on. "You haven't tried anything! It's almost giving me a complex."  
  
"Well really, that jugular thing was pretty harsh. What kind of complex? I'm sorry, Summer, but I'm a little confused. What exactly are you trying to say?" He looked at her innocently.  
  
"You know what I'm saying, Seth." It had killed her to say this much. She'd given up after 10 minutes, realizing that she'd been too awful to him and hadn't given him enough to think anything other than she hated him. She'd then forced herself to start the conversation.  
  
"Wow, I'm really tired. Long day." He rolled onto his other side and pretended to yawn.  
  
He did NOT just do that. Summer glared at his back and sighed. He was going to make her admit it, damn it. She liked that he forced her to see things differently by not giving in to her like all the other guys had. She definitely found him a worthy sparring partner. THAT had never happened before. And she had to admit he was adorable. How had she not seen that before? Especially when he smiled. Those damn dimples. She sighed again. "Seth."  
  
He immediately rolled back over to face her. "Yes?" He batted his eyelashes at her.  
  
Summer somehow managed not to smack him. "If I told you I - liked you, and we dated, I wouldn't have to be all sweet all the time would I? Cuz that seems to be what guys want, is the sweet girl. Like Marissa. And we both know I'm just- not." She looked away.  
  
Seth smiled, surprised by her never-before-seen insecurity. He propped his head up in his hand again, leaning on his elbow. "Not all guys. I would expect no less than caustic remarks and quick-witted retorts from you at all times."  
  
Summer reached up and ran her hand through his dark curls. She had, irritatingly enough, thought about doing that for a few days now. She slid her hand behind his neck and his warm brown eyes scanned over her face. "Summer, you are so beautiful." She felt her face flush, and grow hot.  
  
"Cohen, are you sure you want quick-witted retorts at all times? Cause I'm just not feeling like it right now."  
  
"See? You can be sweet. So. Hey. What are you feeling like?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Come over here, Seth. I'll show you." 


	2. Sleeping Arrangements Chapter 2

~Sleeping Arrangements, Chapter 2~  
  
Seth was pretty sure that was an invitation to kiss her. She even had her hand on him, warm fingers lightly stroking the back of his neck. "Come over here. I'll show you," she'd said. No girl had ever said anything to him that even remotely came close to implying that she wanted him to uh, touch her. Not to mention while in bed with him. Or maybe on a wooded path just outside the elven city of Rivendell. Or even in a cave behind the fortress at Helm's Deep, because hey, come to think of it, THOSE places were about as likely as this. Yeah.  
  
Getting Summer to admit she liked him was a sweet victory, yes, and he had totally enjoyed watching her break. Had he not been such a gentleman would have gleefully rubbed it in far worse than when he beat Ryan at his own favorite PS2 game after an epic 6 hour battle. Ryan had been much too cocky and needed taught a lesson. It had been days before Seth let up on him. Er - anyway. Summer. He even felt oddly protective of her after her startling little-girl worry that she didn't have what guys liked. But now that their little game was over, the sparring behind them, and his status as king duly recognized, he didn't feel particularly happy. He wondered if it was just a momentary letdown - you know - like something wonderful you've wanted forever is suddenly within your grasp (don't look at her chest), hey, literally in this case, and you instantly lose interest because the thrill was all in the actual effort that went into obtaining it. To test that theory, Seth looked at Summer, lying there gazing up at him, his eyes straying from her face down her throat, to her. my.GOD. - under that thin shiny fabric - Hi again, best friend! - on down the perfect curves of the rest of her deliciously outlined through the blanket. No. And really, hell no. Absolutely no letdown happening, be it momentary or in nanoseconds. He shifted uncomfortably, that problem with his jeans again. Interest? Proven by chafing denim. He flopped over on his back, staring intently at a large crack spreading across the ceiling, and broke out in sweat. Just then unbridled terror hacked its way through the wall of denial he had handily built for himself. It was SUMMER, for the love of God! He was in bed with SUMMER! He'd been dreaming of this for about 8 years, and hey, now his mind was a complete blank with "utter panics'" signature scrawled across it. What if he did something really stupid? Cuz THAT had never happened before. What if she was just playing with him? Because she CAN? What if tomorrow he woke up and she hated him again?  
  
"Cohen, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Summer - I - uh, it's - " Oh Hey. That's brilliant. Was he gonna TELL her he was having an anxiety attack? Seth began praying fervently for a wormhole in space to open directly above him and suck him into another dimension.  
  
Summer sat up and looked at him. He was pale, and gulping in huge breaths of air. Was he sick? He was - oh my God, he was scared! She suppressed the urge to laugh. He could have been so cruel earlier when she voiced her doubts, but he'd controlled himself, and well, his reaction was basically the same thing. And it was really kind of sweet, flattering even in a geek- boy way, that he was so worked up. It was oddly endearing, after years of slick moves attempted by practiced sexual veterans. She really wasn't very good at this, but she could at least try. To be nice. "Seth, it's ok."  
  
He looked up at her, mid-gasp, horrified, her words proving that this really was happening. He'd almost convinced himself that he was having a bizarre, yet entirely private out-of-body experience and if he looked down at himself, that other Seth in bed with Summer would appear completely calm and on top of the situation.  
  
"It's ok. Here, sit up." She grabbed his shoulder and pulled, so he sat up and she motioned him to turn and sit on the side of bed. He went, shooting a suspicious look over his shoulder. She pushed him forward. "Lean over and grab your knees, Seth." He turned around and tried to protest, still gasping. "Just do it. C'mon, trust me. This will help." He grudgingly leaned forward, and she sat cross- legged behind him and began to massage his back. In a minute his breathing began to slow.  
  
He began to feel much better and then decided he would rather die. Right now. Because he could never look her in the eye again, and he wasn't sure how well that would work out with them being headed to Mexico together for the weekend and all, so maybe he would just crawl under the bed and die. If Summer didn't tell anyone where he was, it would be at the very least six months before anyone cleaned this godforsaken motel room and found him, and by then "The Saga of Seth Cohen" would be like an urban legend. Newport boy vanishes mysteriously while heading south of the border to participate in illegal, immoral fun for the first time in his life instead of going to Comic-con like he told his parents. Yeah. Pretty dramatic. Jeez, even his urban legend was lame. And how insanely ironic was this? Sometimes you really do get what you wish for. And it gives you a panic attack. At the most embarrassingly inopportune moment imaginable known to mankind. Ever. He really should call Alannis. This could only happen to him. And why wasn't she laughing? Was she off her feed? Maybe she was just circling like a vulture over road-kill, not ready to dive yet. He suddenly became conscious that her hands were lightly rubbing his back, and had been for a while.  
  
"You all right, Cohen?"  
  
He wondered if it was possible to have a conversation with her now, but still never look at her again in his lifetime. Why not? This was a night of firsts after all. "I'm OK."  
  
"You know, that's happened to me before." She continued rubbing, working up to his shoulders now.  
  
"Yeah?" He pictured her having a panic attack trying to choose which shoes best matched her purse. Seth closed his eyes and concentrated on not purring, because it was unmanly. Her hands were making him feel so relaxed now.  
  
"My mom decided she wanted to see me last spring. She left us when I was 10, and I hadn't heard from her once. It was really important to me to see her and show her that I was just fine without her, didn't need her, hadn't missed her. Some of that's true, some not so much, but she didn't deserve to know that. So I got to the hotel and knocked on her door and you can guess the rest."  
  
Seth was grateful his mouth hadn't automatically motored out what his first thought had been for once in his life. He didn't know what to say. But this was a different situation.  
  
"It's funny how they happen when you least want them to. When something's really important," she prodded in a gentle un-Summer like voice.  
  
Seth finally got it. She understood. He turned to look at her. She was smiling reassuringly at him.  
  
"Cohen. I ask again about signs, hints, or just being slow." She shook her head sadly.  
  
He had to laugh. Holding up one finger to her, he knelt by the bed and picked up the covers hanging down, looking under it. Nah. He wouldn't have fit under there anyway. When he crawled back on the bed, she had her head cocked to one side, one eyebrow raised in question. "Do I want to know why you - ?"  
  
He shook his head quickly, matching her cross-legged position, facing her. "Urban legend."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "You sure you're ok?"  
  
He brought his gaze level with hers and smiled back. "Yeah. Thanks."  
  
She looked down, almost embarrassed, then lifted her eyes to his again. Why did he make her feel like this? She usually never cared what anyone thought. And just when had he morphed from cute to so freakin hot it was hard to swallow all of a sudden?  
  
Seth's hand went to her cheek and he leaned forward, kissing her gently, taking her by surprise. He tensed up, waiting for the panic to wash over him again, but all that happened was his lips met hers, and he pulled away. She blinked at him, mildly shocked. They both started talking a once. "Was that - ?" " I can't believe-" They both stopped at the same time, and began laughing. "What were you -?" Still grinning, he moved in again and kissed her mid-sentence. She smiled against his mouth. Kissing had never been so - fun. It was always drama before, some guy trying to prove how much of a stud he was.  
  
Seth broke the kiss and leaned back, looking at her. She held his eyes with her own. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and moved forward again, kissing her a little harder this time, sliding his arms around her. He didn't worry about panicking this time, and was rewarded with sweet heat burning slowly through his body. Summer moaned a little, softly, as his tongue found hers. Hey. How about that? Judging from that response, apparently he'd done something right. Seth decided their knee-to-knee position was fun for a while, but had now lost its' relevance. Still kissing, he reached an arm out to the side and carefully lowered himself down on his back, stretching his legs out, and pulling her down with him. She landed on top of him, which he felt was an extremely good place for her to be, but she broke their kiss and grinned at him, shaking her head.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Seth was confused and wondering if he'd done something wrong when she braced one arm under his shoulder and expertly rolled them over, ending with her underneath him, their arms and legs tangled together. He immediately realized that her being under him was an equally wonderful place for her to be, and decided there was really no reason to complain about her man-handling him. This time.  
  
"You know, Seth, with all that's happened tonight, I think we've evened our score and finished with the "one good turn deserves another" category."  
  
"Summer, I believe you're correct. Are you saying what I think you are?"  
  
"Yes I am, Cohen. It means that the war between us is back on." She gave him a wicked grin.  
  
Seth smiled at her. It was good to win a battle and move on to the next, always with the ultimate goal of winning the war. And he was pretty sure this phase of the fighting would be ridiculously enjoyable. He shifted off to one side of her so he could run his fingers along her cheek and down her throat. "Let the sparring begin, " he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. 


	3. Sleeping Arrangements Chapter 3

A/N - Thank you so much to all that review. It means a lot and really helps. I hope you all like this chapter as much. This is for "Nightshade."  
  
~Sleeping Arrangements, Chapter 3~  
  
Seth rolled over on his back and grinned at the ceiling when Summer let out a little moan of protest. It was good to be king. They had been kissing for a while now, rolling this way and then that way, arguing over position, making full use of the bed. He felt like he'd just been initiated into a club that had always been kept secret from guys like him. After Summer had kissed him at his Grandpa's party, for almost three days he had been prone to staring off into space glassy-eyed every half-hour or so, resulting in multiple injuries from walking into things and wrecking the skateboard. But now, after this? He would definitely crash the Range Rover again tomorrow; without Summer's help this time. But it would still be her fault. Anyway. Ryan was seriously going to have to drive.  
  
"Why are you over there and not here?" Summer pouted at him.  
  
He turned his head to one side on the pillow and eyed her. "Because this is like going from 0 to 150 in a Ferrari in 2.3 seconds. Let me adjust to the whiplash." Also, it was smart to keep your opponent confused and on their toes by making the unexpected move. Seth smiled. He couldn't wait to talk to Ryan. Dude, making out was SO like any game on the Playstation2. Why hadn't Ryan explained that?  
  
Summer rolled toward him and began tracing little patterns on his arm with her fingers. "Explain the babble, Cohen. Whiplash?"  
  
"Approximately 2 hours ago, you hated my guts. You spent your day trying to verbally remove my internal organs. Now you're questioning why I'm not lying on top of you. Ouch. My neck."  
  
Summer looked sheepishly at him. "I did not hate you. I was just mad at you cuz I liked you."  
  
Seth stole her trademark move and rolled his eyes at her. "Hey, that makes all kinds of sense. In the way that - it really doesn't, Sybil."  
  
"I make no sense? You're the one talking about cars while we're in bed!"  
  
Seth raised his head off the pillow and slowly swept his eyes down her body, then back up to her face. Maybe she was more like a Bentley. Class that said money. Nah, too subdued. She was definitely a Ferrari. Sleek, exotic, and always a wild ride.  
  
"I'm comparing you to a Ferrari, Summer," he explained patiently to her. "That's a very GOOD thing. Would you rather be a Dodge Neon?"  
  
"Whatev. I'd rather be doing this." She sat up and turned toward him with a sly smile, settling on her knees next to him. She ran both hands slowly under his t-shirt along his belly and up to his chest, delighting in the wide eyed look he gave her before he closed his eyes with a sharp intake of breath. She leaned down to kiss him, running her fingers lightly all over his warm skin.  
  
Seth reached up and tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of her neck. Damn. Score one for the Ferrari. She had just schooled him in the unexpected move category. Tricky, she was. But he was -mmm - worried - ooh - she'd said - He gave up and put a "try back later" sign on any coherent train of thought. Right now his brain was only taking orders from the girl kissing him. The one with the wonderful fingers.  
  
Summer pulled away and settled beside him, stretching out and worming her way under his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder, continuing to draw paths on his belly and chest under his shirt with the fingers of her free hand. She kept thinking about that wide-eyed look he'd given her. Had he ever been with anyone before like this? She highly doubted it, but then again he'd surprised her several times tonight already. His perceptiveness at what made her tick, that first out-of-the-blue kiss, the fact that he was a very good kisser. And he was such a gentleman. She was wearing very little, and most guys would have taken that as an open invitation to remove it as quickly as possible, or at least get their hands under it. Shocking, really. And let's not forget the unexpected hardness and definition of muscle she had just discovered under his shirt. Yummy surprise. If he hadn't been with anyone before, she would have to rethink her slightly aggressive strategy. He seemed strangely vulnerable to her all of a sudden, and she felt the need to make sure she did everything right with him. Let him make some first moves to build his confidence. Wow. Had she really just thought that? She was in trouble here.  
  
"Have you ever-?" "What did you mean-?" They both spoke at the same time and laughed.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Seth, have you been with anyone like this before?" There was silence and she looked up at him.  
  
His eyes were hard. "Is that some kind of a joke? I think you know the answer to that." He looked away from her, embarrassed.  
  
Ooh. Vulnerable. She hadn't meant to make him feel bad. "I'm not making fun of you. I was just curious. You kiss like you've done it before." He probably didn't want to know how adorable she found him right now.  
  
He looked back at her warily. Was this a set-up of some kind or was she serious? "I do?"  
  
Summer smiled warmly at him. "Yeah, you do. And I don't care if this is your first, um, experience. In fact I like that it is."  
  
He narrowed one eye at her. "Why?"  
  
She shook her head at him and gave him a smile. "You don't get to know everything, Cohen. What were you going to ask me?"  
  
"Oh. Well." Seth looked at the ceiling, glad to move on from that topic. This one wasn't much better, though. "You said you were mad at me because you like me. That sounds to me like you don't want to like me. So exactly what's happening here?" He finally turned to look at her. "Or more to the point, what happens tomorrow?"  
  
Summer sat up next to him. It was just like him to come out and ask point blank. That quality was one of the things she liked about him. Just like when he'd called her on using him at Grandpa Caleb's party. "You're asking me if I'm playing?" Seth nodded slowly. She took his hand. "The answer is no. Nothing's going to change tomorrow. If you know me as well as you say you do, then you know that once I make up my mind about something, it stays made up." He was still looking at her, doubtful, yet hopeful. She leaned down and kissed him, hard, and she hoped, convincingly, wanting to remove that doubtful look. "Really, baby."  
  
Seth grinned up at her. "You want me bad, don't you?"  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. He was convinced. "Oh, geez, here we go. Now you're gonna start acting like the typical guy. I've created a monster."  
  
"I am not the typical guy. I'm the guy you want bad. Hey, did you just call me baby?"  
  
"Right now I'm calling you moron. And don't get too excited. I called the grubby guy at the repair shop "baby" earlier."  
  
"Doesn't count. Different context. You were threatening him within an inch of his life not to overcharge us." He cocked his head to the side. "Aaw, you just had warm and fuzzies about me! How cute!"  
  
"Shut up Cohen. Don't make me hurt you." She got to her knees and crossed her arms, trying to intimidate him.  
  
"Summer, it's come to my attention very recently that you usually resort to violence when you're having the warm and fuzzies, instead of following through on the love. Which, uh, come to think of it, means you've wanted me really bad all day. Oh hey. Most of my life!" He gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'll bet you've worked yourself into a frenzy of wanting and needing by now. But don't worry, I'm here for you. I'll help you through this difficult time. "  
  
She swung at him then, but he sat up and easily caught her hand. "The feelings I'm having right now are definitely. NOT. warm or fuzzy," she warned him, and then she swung with the other fist. He caught that wrist too, laughing as she struggled, her dark hair swinging, then got on his knees also and pulled both of her hands around him and behind his back, holding them there. He leaned forward to kiss her but she turned her head away, so he moved to her shoulder and began pressing gentle kisses to it and down her arm. He looked up at her and was amused to see her glaring at him. He gave her a soft smile and went back to her shoulder again, this time kissing across it and up her neck. She was still trying to jerk her hands free, but didn't move her head away. His lips were under her ear now, and he paused to suck gently, then ran his tongue slowly down her neck to her shoulder. Her efforts to get her hands free stopped completely. He kissed along her collarbone to the little dent in the middle and when he started up her throat, she leaned her head back to give him better access. When he reached her chin, he drug his tongue back down her throat and then moved to the other side of her neck, kissing and stopping to suck gently occasionally, moving along her shoulder and back up her neck, until she finally gave in, moaning. She shuddered against him, moving forward, trying to get closer. Ha! Success! He smiled in victory against her neck, then raised his head and kissed her lips, encountering no resistance this time. He freed one of her wrists, cautiously waiting for an attack, but she just slid it up to his shoulder, so he let go of the other one. She brought that one to his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
Seth whispered directly in her ear. "Dude, I am so like Jeff Corwin right now, taming the wild animal." Or maybe Siegfried. Definitely not Roy.  
  
Summer immediately pushed him backward onto the bed, scrambling to straddle him before he caught his balance, sitting on his stomach and grabbing his hands, holding them down over his head. "You just had to run your mouth and ruin the mood, didn't you? Now I'm a wild animal? I thought I was a Ferrari! Which is it?"  
  
"Hey!" Seth looked up at her, amazed that she had pinned him so quickly. "We're really going to have to talk about the man-handling, Summer. And they're both - uh, exotic. You can be both," he told her reassuringly. He settled back and surveyed the situation, discovering it had a few perks. To be truthful, it was quite pleasant, because with her bent forward holding his hands over his head, he had direct eye contact with her lovely chest. In fact, if he raised his head, yeah, just a little further, he could just get his mouth on-  
  
"Seth!" She let go of him and quickly sat back. He followed her momentum, sitting up, grabbing her, and rolling her over and under him. Yeah. Two can play the manhandling game.  
  
"That was totally unfair!" she protested.  
  
"You're completely right. I'm sorry, Summer." He pretended to look ashamed of himself, rolled over and sat on the side of the bed. "I'll just make up the pull-out bed now. Good night."  
  
As he started to stand, he felt her hand on his back. "Seth, wait."  
  
He got up and walked to the couch.  
  
"I know what you're doing, Cohen," she remarked dryly.  
  
"Yeah, you just pull this thing out of there and - "  
  
She let out a long sigh. "Seth? If you don't come back here, you really are going to be sleeping outside. Now come here. Please."  
  
He turned to look at her, breaking into a wide grin. "You certainly are a demanding little thing, aren't you?"  
  
"Now!"  
  
He went back to the bed and sat down, crossing his arms expectantly.  
  
She sighed again "What?"  
  
"Admit it."  
  
"Yes Seth, you are a manipulative jerk."  
  
He smiled and stretched out next to her. "Weeeeelll, not exactly, but I think you can do better. C'mon, admit it, and I'll do that thing with my tongue again."  
  
"I admit that you're an overwrought drama queen that must be the center of attention at all times?"  
  
He dramatically grabbed his chest. " Ah, you wound me!" He rolled to her and began kissing her neck, her shoulders, and down across her chest as he lightly stroked her side, down her arms and across her belly. "Am I the center of attention now?"  
  
" Well, no - "  
  
Seth continued until she was moving under him, panting slightly, then he stopped.  
  
She gave a moan of protest, then opened her eyes and looked at him. "You're so MEAN!"  
  
"I'm sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"All right already! You win!"  
  
Seth laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm not always mean. I win and I'm -?"  
  
"Jeez Cohen. You're unbelievable! You win and you're the king. Are you happy? Now shut up with the sadistic never ending talk and kiss me!"  
  
He kissed her, and she suddenly rolled them over again, ending with her on top. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Taken by surprise and not thinking clearly, he raised his shoulders and arms for her, and she pulled it off over his head. Throwing it aside, she looked at him triumphantly. "You know what just happened, Cohen?"  
  
He lay there in shock for a minute. His Ferrari could 180 like no other. He tried to look sad, but couldn't quite pull it off. "Yeah. New level, new playing field. New battle."  
  
"That's right. Your reign as king is over, effective immediately."  
  
Seth watched as she dropped her head to his chest and closed his eyes as her mouth began doing really remarkable things to him. "Yes, my queen." He let out a happy sigh. He loved a worthy opponent. 


	4. Sleeping Arrangements Chapter 4

Again, thanks for all the positive reviews! You guys are too nice, and you make me blush.  
  
Please note rating change to light "R"!  
  
~Also, I'm pretty sure Ryan and Marissa realized a bag of "Cheese Stix" did not a dinner make, and went to the all-night diner just up the road for some real food and in-depth conversation. But that's another story.  
  
~Sleeping Arrangements - Chapter 4~  
  
Seth pulled away from her and fell onto his back, breathing heavily. Every inch of his body was protesting the sudden lack of warmth, particularly the absence of warm wandering hands and lips that had him shaking in withdrawal already. Who knew you could have this much fun while still partially dressed? He'd always assumed the good stuff only happened after the nakedness. And Holy Mother of God, if it was this awesome now, what would -? He shook his head to jar loose the remainder of that thought. No thinking about clothes-free activities! Seth let out a long breath. His nerve endings were still tingling and demanding contact of any sort in a very bossy way. He crossed his arms behind his head in an attempt to keep his hands from disobeying orders and reaching for her.  
  
Something he never expected had occurred. Something so life altering it had changed Seth Cohen's attitude about being king.  
  
In this latest round of up close and personal-itivity with Summer, Seth had made two extremely exciting new friends. Seeing them almost exposed at the beach? Looking at them in a magazine? Such sad comparison to the bona fide thing - SUMMER'S uh, things - in all their perky naked glory. Shockingly, she had not stopped him when he very cautiously slid the strap of her gown down her arm, following it with kisses. He halted progress just before the silky fabric covering her had slid to the point of no return and finally glanced up at her warily, unsure. He had a brief moment of giddiness after finding her watching him with a small smile and soft, warm eyes, then got back to the matter at hand, lowering the other strap in similar fashion. Then, with a shaking hand he'd reached out and hooked a finger around the fabric barely covering her, and pulled down.  
  
Seth couldn't move or blink for a full two minutes, completely mesmerized, in dazed, reverent awe.  
  
Summer had finally pulled his hand gently to her, and his brain kicked into high gear then, immediately downloading several hundred things he'd imagined doing if this situation ever miraculously presented itself. After he'd introduced himself to them properly, with fingertips and lips and tongue, he had bowed his head in defeat. Seth knew the battle was over. Hell, the war was over. She'd won. The Queen could send him to the torture chamber to have his fingernails removed on a daily basis and he would skip down there singing with a smile plastered on his face as long as he had regular visitations with these two beauties. Some would call it "whipped". Seth preferred calling it "enlightened".  
  
He pulled himself back to the present, then took a moment to pray that this was the start of a lifelong relationship between the three of them.  
  
Summer rolled toward him, after taking a moment to catch her breath. "Think long and hard about it if you're planning on discussing cars, Cohen. I will not be held responsible for my actions."  
  
"What are you going to do to me, Summer?"  
  
"Imagine a scene from "When Wild Animals Attack."  
  
Seth turned his head on the pillow to look at her and laughed. "I can't believe you just made a joke about that. You were foaming at the mouth last time it came up."  
  
"Yeah well, in retrospect, I see the humor. But I'm not kidding about the car thing. So. Why in the hell do you keep stopping the action? Are you not the sixteen-year-old guy that has liked me forever? Do I have the wrong person in bed?"  
  
Seth closed his eyes. If she only knew. He was definitely a new and improved Seth Cohen. In no way had he ever imagined the power he could have over her. With a kiss he could make her eyes change to liquid and flutter closed. By moving his fingers a certain way on her skin, he could make her moan and shake. Exploring with his tongue made her cry out his name and arch up under him. No, this was not the same guy that had liked her forever. That kid was gone. He grinned. Long live the new Seth. New Seth had mad skilz.  
  
Summer poked him in the chest. "Hello? Grinning-like-a-loon geek?"  
  
Seth came out of his trance with a start. "Huh? That hurt! Fingernails!"  
  
"Get over it. You keep stopping? The hell?"  
  
"Oh," Seth turned on his side to face her. " Summer, there is nothing more on the face of this Earth or any other planet, uh, let's throw in 'galaxy far, far away' too, that I want more than to rip that thingy you're wearing off of you. Right now." She was lying on her side facing him. His eyes slid down her curves and he suppressed the urge to burst into a chorus of "Hallelujah". Handel, not Buckley. Her top was still pulled down almost to her waist, the strap of her free arm lying all silky down against her elbow. He was positive this was most amazing thing he'd ever seen, or would see in his life. He took a mental picture, just in case this turned out to be an extraordinarily realistic dream. Geeks could never be too careful.  
  
"Mrrrowrrr, Cohen. Did you say 'rip it off'? How aggressive." Summer had never purred before in her life, but she was making up for lost time now. Seth continued to prove himself full of surprises. Really hot ones. She watched his eyes, the expression in them as he took in every inch of her, eyes that said quite clearly she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Or galaxy, in Seth's case. God, she was thinking like him now.  
  
"But we need to stop." Seth reached out a hand, gritting his teeth, and pulled her top up. He almost made it away, but somehow his hand overruled his brain and snuck back for one more caress. Just to make sure there were no wrinkles in the fabric. And to make sure they were ok. Not cold or anything. And to see if they were still ok. Oh look, another wrinkle.  
  
Seth realized he was moving and stopped himself before his face got any closer. He closed his eyes and very slowly pulled his hand away. He winced as it physically hurt him to do so. He sighed. It was very obvious that he wasn't the only one with power now.  
  
He looked up to find her staring at him as if he'd developed a third eye, or second nose. Maybe both.  
  
" I love them." Seth voice was very low and small as he offered this explanation. "I now know the joy and pain of the crack addict."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes, laughing. Could he be any cuter? She slid down on the bed, so she could be at eye level with him again, and kissed him. "So why do we have to stop, Seth?"  
  
"Because unless Ryan and Marissa joined Mulder's sister, which I'm beginning to think is possible, they'll be coming back and I'd rather Ryan not see you naked. Or me. Or Marissa, either. Well, you know, Ryan can see Marissa naked, uh, if she, uh-" Seth gave up. He apparently couldn't talk about naked and make sense at the same time.  
  
"Who? Mulder's sister?"  
  
Seth looked at her in horror. "Don't tell me you didn't watch 'X-Files'. It was mainstream! Everyone loved it!" He was still mourning its' cancellation, although he was sure he could have written a better ending.  
  
"Oh ok, yeah! Fox Mulder's sister was abducted or something. By aliens!" Summer couldn't believe she was so excited about remembering this. He looked so damned proud, though. "What makes you think we'd be naked anyway, Seth? I'm not a tramp."  
  
"I didn't think you were. But I am where you're concerned. And I'm referring to half-naked like I am and you were. And I don't want Ryan and Marissa to walk in on us making out at all. We need to stop. Please."  
  
"You don't want them to know about us?" Summer was used to seeing people doing more than making out at parties all the time. You couldn't go to the bathroom without tripping over a threesome.  
  
Seth just looked at her like she was stupid. "Are you kidding? As we speak, I'm planning on renting a billboard in the middle of Newport and making an announcement that we're together. No, Summer, because I respect you. And really, would you want to watch or listen to Ryan and Marissa make out?"  
  
She was just staring at him. She didn't say anything. Huh. Maybe she did want to watch Ryan and Marissa make out. Seth was starting to get nervous when she crawled over to him and wrapped both arms around him, hugging him tightly. She kissed him on the cheek, then lay down by him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and she curled up next to him, as close as she could get.  
  
"Can we go to sleep like this?" Summer's voice was soft, and she looked up at him.  
  
"Of course we can, silly." Seth reached down and pulled the covers up around them, then kissed her gently. "'Night, Summer."  
  
"'Night baby."  
  
Uh oh, warm and fuzzies. Seth tensed up, waiting for the violence, and Summer laughed.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Seth."  
  
"Yeah I knew that."  
  
"Did not. You were scared."  
  
"Was not. Liar."  
  
"Geek."  
  
"Tramp"  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Spawn of evil... Uh, I'm not really tired."  
  
"You either?"  
  
"You know, Summer, we could always turn out the light."  
  
"Very true. And you could put your shirt back on, then you wouldn't be half naked."  
  
"Right. We could stay under the covers, too."  
  
"Good point. And we'd hear the key in the door, when they come back, wouldn't we?"  
  
"Yes. Yes we would."  
  
"Go get your shirt. Hurry up."  
  
"I'm like the wind, my Queen."  
  
**** 


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

A/N - Ok. I really struggled with the last chapter. So I'm afraid of this one. Very afraid. Hence the delay. My apologies.  
  
~Sleeping Arrangements - Chapter 5~  
  
Seth was cold. Without opening his eyes, he felt around on the bed for the covers. He sometimes kicked them off when he was having particularly bad dreams, but right now his fuzzy brain didn't remember any dreams, good or bad. His hand brushed across warmth in its travel, so he went back to it and discovered something that seemed distinctly arm-like. Sleepily wondering if he'd nodded off reading comics with Ryan in the pool house again, he opened one eye, quickly followed by the other when confronted with long dark hair, definitely not of the Ryan variety, spilling across the pillow. He raised his head and in the dim light saw Summer, sleeping peacefully, and he guessed warmly, since she had all the covers on her side of the bed. Forgetting his goose bumps, he dropped his head back down. He closed his eyes, and a small smile crept onto his face. His head snapped up, and he looked over at her again, just to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Satisfied, he relaxed into the pillow.  
  
He turned his head the other direction, and was relieved to see Ryan in the bed by the window. Spooning with Marissa. Aw, sweet. He hoped that meant what it looked like. Those two could use some happiness.  
  
Not wanting to wake her, he carefully turned on his side towards her, propping his head up on his hand. Seth was utterly captivated just watching Summer sleep. She was curled on her side with one hand tucked under her chin and the other lying on the bed in front of him. She seemed innocent, even childlike there. Silky tendrils of dark hair lay against soft tanned skin, moving in time with the slow rise and fall of her chest. He gently pulled the blanket up over her exposed shoulder. Sweet Jesus, she was breathtaking.  
  
He had discovered previously unseen sides of her last night that were just as enchanting as her physical attributes, though. He'd always believed they were there, but he'd almost given up on breaking through her wall of defense. Finally a sweet-natured thoughtfulness had escaped through the cracks in her armor, an eager desire to please, and a shy trusting vulnerability that frightened him with responsibility. When they weren't arguing playfully, they'd had long talks and she had shared hopes and fears and disappointments with him. He was suddenly filled with determination to make sure that nothing ever held her back or hurt her again. She was sweet simplicity and intelligent wit mixed with fiery passion and it made his head spin to think he was the only one she allowed to see it all.  
  
He felt a knot in the pit of his stomach and wondered how he would survive if the light of day showed Summer her error; if she sidestepped her assurances last night and chose her social standing over him again. He tried to block the thought, but years of loneliness and disappointment were firmly entrenched in the back of his mind. It had been relatively easy to shrug off before, to pretend like her harsh dismissals hadn't hurt that much over the years, but now he didn't think he could convincingly play the part. He had taken his opportunity last night and run as far as he could with it, trying so hard to show her how much he cared about her. With every kiss, every touch with shaking fingertips, every path traveled by his tongue; he had tried to make clear exactly what she meant to him. No, he would not recover from another rejection. Not now. It would break him.  
  
Unable to stop himself, he reached out and tenderly stroked her hair, then ran his thumb ever so gently across her cheek, marveling at the softness of her skin. He didn't want to wake her, but he had to use this opportunity to know her under his fingers once more, to commit the feeling to memory in case he never got another chance. He closed his eyes and just grazed his hand down her blanketed shoulder and arm, then over her tiny waist. His hand skimmed up the curve, coming to rest on her hip. He remembered the moans his fingers and tongue had wrung from her, the way she'd whispered his name, sometimes calling it out in the heat of the moment. He thought of the feelings she'd set loose in him with her hands and mouth, sensations he'd never dreamed could be so intense and uncontrollable. The thought crossed, and shocked, his teenaged sex-obsessed mind that as good as all that had been, it didn't compare to the emotions that had just flooded him when he woke up and realized she was sleeping next to him. Fulfillment. Contentment. He'd had a moment of possessiveness that could only be described as cave-man like, and then overwhelmingly, that always elusive happiness. Last night hadn't been yet another vivid dream underscoring the sad futility of his lifelong longing for her.  
  
She felt like home. He belonged somewhere, finally. Right here with her. And God, please let this be real, please let her mean it. "I could make you happy. I could love you better than anyone. Please let me." The thoughts were echoing in his head, and he wasn't sure if he'd spoken out loud. He waited to see if it woke her, but she didn't stir. He gently stroked her cheek again with the back of his fingers, and then lowered his hand carefully over hers on the bed. Closing his eyes, he ignored the chill air around him, and slowly fell back to sleep.  
  
***** 


	6. Sleeping Arrangements Chapter 6

A/N - So Ryan and Marissa were really tired from staying out late at the diner. And they're extremely deep sleepers. Work with me, people. Once again, Thank You to all who read and review.  
  
~Sleeping Arrangements - Chapter 6~  
  
There was persistent movement next to him, and the entire bed shook, jarring him from sleep. Seth was lying on his stomach with most of his face in the pillow, so he turned his head enough to see out of one eye. He watched, amused, as Summer fought to get out of the blanket she had somehow cocooned herself into. He was no expert, but it looked to him like the blanket was winning. He reached over and tugged on an end until it slid out from under her and she was able to unwrap herself. "The mystery of why you're always late for school has been solved," he whispered.  
  
"Shut up, Cohen." She sat up and glared at the covers twisted around her. Seth was working furiously to keep a straight face, but when she glanced down at him, he couldn't help grinning. She hit him with her pillow, then finally giggled softly. "The stupid blanket was alive, I swear."  
  
"Didn't you see the sign when we hit town? "Home of the Living Blankets"."  
  
"I missed it." Her eyes traveled down his lanky frame. "Why don't you have any covers?"  
  
"Either they crawled to your side of the bed, or you're a blanket thief."  
  
She gave him a sheepish smile. "Guilty. Sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She looked past him to the couple spooning in the other bed. "Well there's a shocking development," she whispered dryly.  
  
She looked down at his jeans, then back up to his t-shirt. "Aww. I'll bet you're freezing." She straightened out the bedding then crawled over him, carefully arranging herself face down on his back. "How's that, baby? Am I hurting you?"  
  
"Mmmm. I am so cold; I'm probably gonna need you to stay there for a while. Long time. Yes. Cause I'm cold." He luxuriated in her body heat, and the comforting feel of her small body pressing him into the mattress. "You just called me baby again. With no effort to cause bodily harm. Progress has been made." She slid up a little and he felt lips on the back of his neck, then her whispered breath in his ear.  
  
"I guess you taught me all about following through on warm and fuzzy feelings last night."  
  
There were so many aspects of that statement that required more thought than he was capable of with so little sleep. He decided to go in order. The first verb was "taught". He taught her? If anything, he had learned about - stuff - from her. He closed his eyes and decided to go back to the source, realizing it would be lunchtime before he figured anything out by himself. "I did? How is - uh -? Would you mind explaining that?" He raised his shoulder until she slid off him, and then turned on his side to face her.  
  
She pulled the covers back up over them and settled on her side. "What exactly do you want explained?"  
  
"How did I teach you anything? I've never even kissed - " She stopped him with a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shut it, Cohen. Your lack of experience didn't matter." She felt herself blushing as memories of a few particularly intense moments sprang to mind. "Trust me." He gave her a shy smile and it was so cute and endearing she wanted to hug him. Then ravage him. "The point was about follow through, though."  
  
"On warm and fuzzies. Which would mean that you have them. About me." He couldn't help it. Abundant insecurity - of the sort that fondles sleeping women in the middle of the night in case it's the last chance - wanted to hear the answer.  
  
She sighed and reached across to smooth down one of his curls. "Didn't we go over that last night? Of course I do." She looked away from him and pulled her hand back, suddenly uneasy. "And I followed through instead of being scared." Her eyes lifted to his, unsure. "In a way I never have before. Seth, this isn't just a big deal for you. It is for me, too."  
  
Seth stopped breathing for a moment, then remembered it was necessary to sustain life.  
  
He had assumed that she -. "You've never?" She shook her head no slowly. "That was?" She nodded. "With me?" She smiled.  
  
Seth had a flashback of them holding each other in a quiet stunned tangle afterward. When his thought process had come back from it's fabulous, unprecedented vacation, he had worried about - well, his inexperience, and how he compared. But he was her first. He, Seth Cohen, was.  
  
He reached for her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her close to him. "I'm sorry I thought - I didn't think you were, like, easy, but - you've had long-term boyfriends, I just assumed.... "  
  
"I know. It's ok." She smiled against his chest. "A lot that happened last night was new to me."  
  
He pulled back a little and looked down at her. "In no way am I complaining, perish that thought, but why - uh - I don't understand, Summer. How'd I get so, for lack of a less clichéd word, lucky?"  
  
She looked up at him with a little smile. "It's like, I knew something was different. I've made out with others guys before, but it was so not like that with you."  
  
"Not like what? Help me out here. I'm a man in a happy crisis."  
  
"I don't really understand it myself. As the night progressed, I just felt more and more comfortable with you. That's not the right word. Safe, maybe. Something along those lines. And then I realized why. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that you really cared about me. All of me."  
  
"I do. I have."  
  
"I know."  
  
She thought back to last night. Neither of them had intended for it to happen. But the way he touched her. And looked at her. God. Summer had to close her eyes and take a deep breath just thinking about it. He had handled her like she was some kind of valuable treasure he'd discovered; the windfall he'd been waiting for his whole life. Every touch and kiss had been tender and sweet and sexy as hell; and no, there was no mistaking the looks he would give her. Even when he was just glancing up to see if she liked what he was doing, or checking to make sure he wasn't going too far, those looks were full of respect and something else that was definitely not lust. Summer had felt - well, loved. Adored, even. And freaking on fire for him.  
  
"You didn't even have to say anything, Seth. You showed me. So I wanted to show you how I felt. Follow through. Do you understand?" She smiled at him.  
  
Holly had slipped some condoms in her purse the day before, telling her to loosen up, find a man, and have some real fun while they were in Mexico, reminding her that what happens there, stays there. Summer had rolled her eyes and "whatever'd" her at the time, but last night she'd gone in search of her purse while making a mental note to send that girl flowers when they got home. She'd rejoined him in the bed and shyly offered it to him.  
  
~~He sat up next to her, wide eyes flicking from the package in her hand back to her face more than a few times. He opened his mouth to speak, then promptly shut it again, closing his eyes. "Summer."  
  
"Seth."  
  
"We don't have to do this now." There was another voice in his head telling him to stop lying, he would surely die a thousand painful deaths if he didn't do this now.  
  
"I know we don't."  
  
"Look where we're at." He gestured around at the seedy room. The voice wondered rather loudly why he was arguing about this.  
  
"Don't care."  
  
"Ryan and Mar-" The voice was screaming at him to shut the hell up now.  
  
She interrupted him. "They obviously wanted to be alone for the evening, plus I just locked that chain thingy from the inside."  
  
"Are you sure? Because we just - "  
  
Summer grabbed the hem of her gown and pulled it off over her head. She dropped it in his lap. "I'm sure. Believe me now?"  
  
Even the voice in his head was shocked silent. He stared down at the silky material, then slowly raised his eyes, sweeping up her lithe, tanned body. Seth had been under the gown and down the front of it, which was good, but hey. No gown? Suddenly this crappy motel room seemed like the Taj Mahal, and, he quickly decided, really truly the best place he'd ever been in his life, now that it had a mostly naked Summer in it.  
  
"Sweet Jesus," he said under his breath. "Believing now."  
  
He took off his shirt while she unbuttoned his jeans. After he'd shimmied out of them, he hugged her, loving the feel of bare skin against his, and lowered her back onto the bed. ~~  
  
"Seth." Summer rolled her eyes. "Signs. Hints. You are incredibly slow, Cohen."  
  
"Hey. I'm a guy. We're notorious for not picking up on things girls are trying to tell us. Even when we're not expected to understand code or interpret psychic thoughts. For the record, when it doesn't have to do with females I am incredibly intelligent."  
  
"Whatev. Do you understand what I'm not saying? What I showed you?"  
  
There was silence as the pieces fit together in his head. He'd still been processing the fact that they'd had sex, and it was the first time for both of them. She was trying to tell him WHY it had been her first time. With him. Because it was him. Seth mentally slapped himself upside the head. She was right, he WAS slow!  
  
"You showed me how you felt by, by - Damn. You really care about me." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of her hair.  
  
"Finally! And that means you can stop worrying about me changing my mind when we get home. And there's no need for you to pet me in the middle of night. Which was soo incredibly sweet, by the way. But you were acting like it was your last night before the gunfight at the OK Corral or something. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Seth's eyes snapped open. "You were awake?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Just for the end I think. When you said that adorable thing about making me happy."  
  
Seth groaned. "Oh God. I did say it out loud."  
  
"It was totally cute. And Seth?"  
  
He sighed, realizing that his middle of the night rambling was ammunition to be used against him in the very near future. But that how their relationship worked. "Yes, my queen?"  
  
"I love you too, baby."  
  
~Finis~ 


End file.
